


How to Kiss

by Avrina



Series: Friendship & Love [6]
Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/pseuds/Avrina
Relationships: Matt Horner/Valerian Mengsk
Series: Friendship & Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467394
Kudos: 6





	How to Kiss

Jim was missing. And Kerrigan was somewhere out there looking for him. Matt had an urgent need to do the same, but blind actionism didn't suit him as the second-in-command of the Raiders and accordingly he had been doing nothing but discussing and rejecting different procedures with Valerian for days.

Just like now. Matt sat on one of the comfortable chairs in Valerian's meeting room, a switched off Datapad in front of him and a plate with biscuit crumbs next to it. Valerian, on the other hand, paced up and down - excited, nervous, angry, who could really tell - reading reports on his own Datapad while his silly cape fluttered behind him. At every turn it made a strange sound, at every step there was a soft metallic click, because the no less silly sword had moved. He seemed a bit like a modern fairytale prince, set out to save a princess.

The thought made Matt smile. Not only because Jim was anything but a princess, but also because Valerian wouldn't like this comparison.  
"What's wrong?" Valerian asked at that moment and Matt raised his eyebrows questioningly. "You laughed."  
"I didn't laugh, I smiled. I had a silly thought."  
"We don't have time for silliness."  
Now Matt snorted amusedly. "Says the one with the cape and the sword." Valerian's gaze darkened and he came to the table to put down the Datapad.  
"So you think it's silly?"  
"Yes." Simple answer, underlined with an apologetic shrug. Most of the formalities they had already left behind in the last few days.

With a sound somewhere between snorting and growling, Valerian detached the cape from his shoulders and threw it over a chair back, then took off the sword belt and draped it on the chair.  
"Better?"  
Matt smiled again. "At least now you're less like Prince Charming."  
"Prince Charming." Valerian snorted angrily and then took off his gloves before taking off his heavy uniform jacket. Underneath he wore a dark red shirt, which had probably been perfectly ironed in the morning, but now had wrinkles and - Matt could hardly believe it - even sweat stains.

"Better now?"  
Matt nodded and got a challenging nod back from Valerian, so he did the same and took off his gloves and uniform jacket.  
"Equal rights for everyone," Valerian remarked dryly and with a played eye roll, Matt also pulled the turtleneck sweater over his head. His shirt was white and hadn't been ironed for ages, but the Raiders didn't care anyway. For a moment they looked at each other, then Valerian shook his head.  
"Wine?"  
Surprised, Matt blinked before saying: "Why not?" He didn't like wine very much, but when Valerian showed a touch of relaxation, it was worth it. The blonde prince seemed permanently electrified and that did his environment no good.

Valerian fetched a light white wine, which he poured into thick-walled whiskey glasses.  
"I don't have any extra glasses for white wine," he apologetically explained. "Normally I prefer other drinks."  
"Whiskey, I suppose."  
"Among other things."  
"And then why the white wine?" Matt wanted to know and sipped on it.  
"Wine is more socially acceptable."  
Matt snorted amusedly and shook his head. "The Raiders are the wrong company for wine, believe me. Here you are better advised with good beer."  
"Probably," Valerian agreed with him and bowed his head before drinking his wine.

For a moment, they sat there in silence. The wine suddenly seemed out of place.  
But when Valerian's Datapad beeped, he just pushed it aside and sighed.  
"I was taught to survive and fight. They taught me economics and politics. They taught me how to make a good impression on the public. But nobody ever explained to me how to make friends with someone."  
Matt stared at him in amazement and raised a brow as Valerian looked up.  
"That's what you normally learn instinctively as a child," Matt said after a moment. "So unfortunately I don't have a theory book for you."  
Valerian smiled weakly. "I just thought I'd warn you."  
"Um... thank you?" The amazement turned into slight confusion.  
"Friends talk about everything, don't they?"  
"Yes, usually they do." The confusion turned into cautious skepticism.  
"May I ask you a question?" Valerian was also careful; the carapace of the prince, who knew exactly what he was doing, got visible cracks. Matt shrugged.  
"Ask. But I don't guarantee you'll get answers."  
"Okay." Valerian nodded and hesitated. "Are you with Mira just pro forma together or also..." He made an indefinite gesture.  
"Or also...?", Matt went after it.  
"Intimate?"  
"That's a very personal question."  
"I know, I'm sorry." Valerian actually blushed a little. "It's just... you don't seem like you really fit together."  
"Well, anatomically we do," Matt replied dryly and took a sip of wine.  
Valerian slipped an embarrassed chuckle.  
"But yes, we slept with each other once or twice."  
"Hmm. How does it feel to be with a woman?" Now Valerian seemed like a shy teenager. Maybe, Matt thought, he still was behind his polished facade.  
"Good? I mean, what do you want to hear now?"  
"I don't know, I've never been with anyone before. Well... intimate, I mean." Valerian emptied the wine glass and then murmured into it: "My father wanted to send a woman to me who would give me... _lessons_. I rejected." Matt shook his head stunned. But before he could find an answer, Valerian asked further:  
"Have you ever been with a man?"  
"No. And I don't plan to either."  
Valerian hesitated for a moment. "Would you still teach me how to kiss?"  
 _I definitely haven't drunk enough for that yet_ , thought Matt surprised and only understood that he had said it out loud when Valerian got up and came back shortly afterwards with a bottle of brandy.

When the bottle was half empty - they had talked about Jim in the meantime - and Matt felt more than just a little tipsy, he asked:  
"So you want me to kiss you?"  
"I had teachers for everything, but not for this."  
"Your father would have got you someone."  
"Yes, but you are something else."  
"Why?"  
"Because I asked you for it and don't pay you."  
Matt snorted and shook his head, then stood up and went over to Valerian.  
"I am crazy..." he murmured, leaned forward, reached for the back of Valerian's chair and kissed him. Quite simple. And retreated when Valerian didn't react.  
"You must answer the kiss."  
"Oh. Yes." Embarrassed, he nodded. This time they met in the middle and Valerian tried to imitate Matt.

He actually succeeded so well that Matt got lost in the kiss, which was only interrupted for tiny breathing breaks and ended with him finding himself on Valerian's lap. Under him, Valerian was hard.  
"What... what would a woman do now?" he asked when Matt gasped for air a little embarrassed.  
"Open your shirt," was the prompt answer. "Marvel at your muscles. Probably paint playful patterns on your skin and then turn to the contents of your trousers when she wants to go that far." Valerian nodded thoughtfully and Matt licked his lips. He was crazy. To sit here and kiss Valerian.  
"Would you do that?"  
"What?"  
"What you just said. What a woman would do."  
"I'm not a woman."  
"I know."  
Matt sighed and did it anyway. He kissed Valerian, slowly unbuttoned his shirt, let his fingertips glide over his finely shaved chest and plucked his belt as a signal. Apparently Valerian misunderstood this, for he now turned to Matt's shirt on his part, but was much more brisk and finally pulled Matt, his warm hands on his back, closer to himself. In Valerian's pants it twitched.  
"I'm not a woman," Matt repeated softly and Valerian nodded weakly.  
"I know. But I've never kissed anyone before. Feels good." Now he smiled lightly, embarrassed and Matt sighed.  
"As a puffed-up fairytale prince, I almost preferred you."  
"Would you like to be my princess?"  
Matt shook his head and stood up.  
"Would you rather I was the princess?"  
"No, Valerian." He buttoned up his shirt, "We are both men and nothing can change that, not even all the alcohol in the world. If you want to be the princess for someone, you can certainly find someone there."  
Valerian rose as well. "And then why are you hard?" He reached out to Matt's crotch to match his words and he flinched.  
"I..."  
Valerian's hands gently kept him from finishing his shirt. Instead, he opened a few of the buttons again and carefully caressed his nipple.  
"We could make advanced kisses out of it," he shyly suggested.  
"Um..." Matt was missing the words.  
"In the bedroom," Valerian specified.  
Matt blinked at him. He was hard and Valerian's lips were soft and gentle.  
He was crazy.  
Crazy and drunk.  
Both to such an extent that he no longer found the blonde fairytale prince silly, but pretty instead. A few kisses wouldn't hurt.  
"Why not?"


End file.
